


Broken Glass

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: The Goblin King is haunting you.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requested as a tumblr prompt.

At first you saw him only in your dreams, always out of reach. Then you saw him in the street, the bookstore and the rearview mirror of you car. He was a shadow between the trees, a dash of colour turning around a corner, the barn owl swooping overhead. You’d heard his name, whispered voices had called him The Goblin King but no matter how many times you’d chased him you’d never seen his face.

 

It was midnight as a storm battered the siding of your house, you couldn’t sleep and you’d found yourself drawn to your easel even if you couldn’t remember the last time you’d used it. The painting had started as the silhouette of a man and by now he was in full colour, standing on your canvas tall and slender with gold white hair. It was his eyes that seemed to captivate you. As if they were watching as you guided every last stroke and without knowing what his face truly looked like, somehow you knew you’d painted it perfectly, you knew it was him.

 

Suddenly wind howled down the chimney like the cries of a terrified child and when you glanced out of the window, rain was falling in a never ending cascade that seemed to seal the house in a glass bubble. You thought you saw a shadow weaving through the storm and as you moved towards the patio doors they flew open, shards of glass smashing into a thousand pieces as if to announce his arrival. But what came next was nothing but wind, rain and the runaway pounding of your own heart.

 

“I know you're here,” you whispered to the nothingness of a moonless sky, your shoes crunching over broken glass with every hesitant step. “I know you’re watching me!”

 

Rain crept in through the door, icy as it kissed your cheeks and in the blink of an eye he was there. Guarding the threshold with the wind on his heels, his cloak billowing like a living creature. He was as tall as you’d imagined he’d be and his face was just the same as your painting, elf like with high cheekbones and almost iridescent skin. He was not the kind of man you would call a goblin but there was something about him that made you feel afraid. Maybe it was the way he looked at you, like he could see what you had been thinking, like he knew how much you had longed for this moment. 

 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

 

Your heart began to hammer even harder beats, fear and excitement coursing through your veins, “ _ ready _ ?”

 

The Goblin King smiled, although it did not suit his face and when he turned to look over the garden you realised it was long gone. Where there had been the endless flurry of a hardset storm and unruly grass that grew as tall as your knees there was now another world, a dusty labyrinth clocked in hazy sunlight. 

 

You felt a pull urging you forward, your feet crunching on the glass once more, “and if I’m ready…”

 

He stepped behind you as if to give you the final push into his world and you whole body shivered at the prospect. One long finger curled delicately around your hair, sweeping it over your shoulder, his voice low and hypnotic with his promise, “then you’ll be mine.”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut, fear of stepping into the labyrinth more real than the excitement of belonging to this creature and when your eyes fluttered open he was gone. The glass unbroken, the storm beginning to pass like it had all been nothing more than the fantasy that belonged in dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
